Miraculous Ladybug Wiki:Chat/Logs/17 June 2018
01:05:26 -!- Wonder Bug has joined Special:Chat 01:05:54 -!- Wonder Bug has left Special:Chat 01:39:51 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 04:56:15 -!- Bot Noir has joined Special:Chat 04:56:34 -!- Miraculous999 has joined Special:Chat 05:01:24 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 05:03:33 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 05:06:10 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 06:32:27 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 06:32:27 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 06:33:09 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 06:33:13 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 06:33:25 . 06:53:20 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 09:06:47 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 09:19:48 -!- Zmir.hassani has joined Special:Chat 09:19:58 salam fay 09:20:11 hi Zmir.hassani 09:20:25 ok 09:20:31 ...... 09:21:19 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 09:21:32 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 09:22:12 I know you are sad because of the ban 09:22:36 I am sorry 09:22:38 Episódio 17,18 09:22:56 We can be friends 09:23:11 Just friends 09:23:23 خن 09:23:29 ok 09:23:56 I want to tell you I'm sorry 09:23:57 Episódio 17 09:24:09 You are just a friend to me 09:24:18 We can be friends 09:24:44 sey 09:24:58 But you violated the rules and so I got a ban 09:25:04 We can be friends 09:25:08 I am sorry 09:25:12 Just friends 09:25:25 Nothing else Just friends 09:25:54 ok 09:26:03 ..... 09:26:32 ok bye and I am sorry 09:26:57 Humiliated by Gabriel Agreste, Chloe's mother gets akumatized into Style Queen. Armed with a scepter and determined to get revenge, she attacks Adrien. Will Ladybug manage to stop her without Cat Noir here to help her? 09:27:05 !!! 09:27:21 ok bye and I am sorry 09:27:43 ok 09:27:51 ...bye... 09:28:43 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 09:29:14 -!- Jallybug has left Special:Chat 09:29:24 episódio 09:29:41 episódio.17.18.19.20.21.22 09:48:39 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 10:06:24 -!- Zmir.hassani has left Special:Chat 11:20:09 -!- Zmir.hassani has joined Special:Chat 12:10:39 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 12:11:20 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 16:16:39 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 16:17:46 -!- Jallybug has left Special:Chat 18:14:59 -!- Munnii has joined Special:Chat 18:15:30 -!- Munnii has left Special:Chat 18:49:52 -!- Miraculor has joined Special:Chat 19:26:53 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 20:03:01 -!- Lepetitpaon has joined Special:Chat 20:19:12 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 20:19:33 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 20:21:32 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 20:21:34 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 20:36:53 -!- Wonder Bug has joined Special:Chat 20:37:26 -!- Wonder Bug has left Special:Chat 22:12:15 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 22:41:54 !help 22:41:55 Sophiedp, all defined commands are: !quit, !restart, !plugins, !ignore (.*), !unignore (.*), !commands|^help, !source|^src|^git(?:hub)?, !hello|^hi, !bye, !dabs, !dab, !emotes, !test, !site, !tou, !rules, !bot, !fun, !donut, !swag, !nc, !memes, !coppa, !say (.*), !updatelogs$|^log, !logs, !updated, !tell (^+) (.+), !untell (.*), !told (.*), !tellon, !telloff. (Confused? Learn regex!) 23:05:12 -!- Bot Noir has joined Special:Chat 23:06:46 !help 23:06:47 Sophiedp, all defined commands are: !quit, !restart, !plugins, !ignore (.*), !unignore (.*), !commands|^help, !source|^src|^git(?:hub)?, !hello|^hi, !bye, !dabs|^dab, !emotes, !test, !site, !tou, !rules, !bot, !fun, !donut, !swag, !nc, !memes, !coppa, !say (.*), !updatelogs$|^log, !logs, !updated, !tell (^+) (.+), !untell (.*), !told (.*), !tellon, !telloff. (Confused? Learn regex!) 23:06:57 !dab 23:06:57 * Bot_Noir dabs to Sophiedp. 23:06:59 !dabs 23:06:59 * Bot_Noir dabs to Sophiedp. 23:51:54 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 2018 06 17